Potter Twins & the philosopher's stone
by infinitusdeos
Summary: a female twin of harry... a bit more happy and erotic... first part... enjoy


_**[DISCLAIMER-]**__** writing for fun.. credite J.K. Rowling…. Blah blah blah…. enjoy**_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

_**THE ONES WHO LIVED**_

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number 4, privet drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold up with such nonsense.

Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called grunnings , which made drills. He was a big beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large moustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbours. The Dursleys had a small son called Dursley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.

The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if someone found out about potters. Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as undursleyish as it was possible to be. The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbours would say if the potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son and daughter, too, but they had never even seen them. These children were another reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with children like those.

When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, grey Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for the work and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming dudley into his high chair.

None of them noticed a large tawny owl flutter past the window. At half past eight,Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked his wife on the cheek and tried to kiss dudley goodbye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereals at walls. 'little tyke' chortled mr. dursley as he left the got into the car and baked out of the no. four's drive.

It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something pecuiar - a cat reading a map. For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize it but then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of the privet drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of,? It must have been a trick of light. Mr. Dursley stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. dursely drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror, it was now reading sign that said privet drive- no _looking_ at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs. Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and putthe cat out of his mind. As he drove towards the town he thought of nothing excepta large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.

But on the edge of the town drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual traffic jam, he couldn't help but notice that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in . Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes - the get ups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashon. He drummed his finger on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of wierdos standing quite close by. they were whispering excitedly together. Mr, dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all, why that man in emerald green cloak had to be older than he was! The nerve of him, But then it struck him that this must be a gathering for silly little stunt- yes, that would be traffic moved on and a few minutes later Mr. Dursley arrived at the firm his mind back on the drills .

Mr. Dursley alays sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadnt, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drill that morning. He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though the people on the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of the hadnt even seen owl at nighttime. Mr. dursley however had a perfectly normal owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. Made several important phone calls and shouted a bit more. He was in a very good mood until lunch time, whenm he though he would stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakers opposite.

He'd forgotten all about the people in the cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrilly as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy . this lot were whispering excitedly too, and he couldn't see a single colecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in the bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.

'The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard-'

'-yes, their twins, harry and Aviana -'

Mr. dursley stoped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something, but thought better of it.

He dashed back to hi office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his phone and almost finished dialing to his home, when he changed his mind. He put the reciever back down and stroked his moustache, thinking …..noi, he was being stupid. Potters wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there must be loads of people with surname potter and twins named harry and was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley, she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame- if he'd had a sister like that… but all the same, those people in cloaks….

He found it a lot more harder to focus on drills thatafternoon, and when he left the building at five 'o' clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.

'sorry' he gruntled, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a voilet cloak and he didn't seem upset at all at almost being knocked to the ground. On the contrary his face split into a smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passer-by stare: 'don't be sorry dear sir, as nothing can upset me today! Rejoce, foy You-know-Who has gone atlast! Even muggles like you should be celebrating this happy, happy day!'

And the old man hugged Mr. dursley around the middle and walked off.

Vernon stood rooted the spot, he had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and went off home.

As he pulled into the driveway the first thing he saw- and it didn't improve his mood- was the tabby cat he saw in the morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall , he was sure it's the same one it had same marking around its eyes.

'shoo!' said Mr. Dursley loudly.

The cat didn't move, it just gave him a stern look. Was this normal cat behaviour vernon wondered. Mrs dursley seemed to have a perfectly normal day she told him about next door's problem and how dudley had learned a new word.

Mr. Dursley tried to act normally . when dudley was put to bed he went into the living room to catch up the last evening news report.

'and finally bird watcher's everywhere have reported that the nation's owl have been behaving strangely today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds since sunrise, experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern. Most mysterious. And now, now over to Jim Mcguffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, jim?'

'Well Ted' said the weatherman,' I don't know about that, but its not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as kent, yorkshire and dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of rain I promised yesterday, they've had a down pour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating bonfire night early- its not until next week folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight'

Mr. dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars, owls in daylight, mysterious people in cloak and a whisper… about potters…

Mrs. Dursley came into the living-room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared her throat nervously. 'Er.. petunia dear- have u heard from your sister lately?'

As he had expected, Mrs Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all theynormally pretended she didn't have a sister.

'no' she said sharply 'why?'

' funny stuff on the news,' vernon mumbled ' owls… shooting stars… and there were a lot of funny looking folks in town today'

'so?' she snapped

' well I thought this must hae do something with her lot'

Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea with pursed lips. Vernon wonderd wether he dared tell her he'd heard the name potter. He decided against it. Instead he said, as casually as he could, ' their twins,- they'd be about dudley's age right now?'

'I suppose so'

'what's their names again'

'Harry and Aviana. Nasty, common names if you ask me.'

'oh yes' said Mr. dursley, his heart sinking horribly.' Yes quite agree.'

As he went to his bed he crept down from window to see cat still down there sitting as though it was waiting for something. Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the potters? If it did…. If it got out that they were related to a pair of - well, he didn't think he could bear last comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and petunia. The potters knew very well of what he and Mrs. Dursley thought of them and their kind. It could never affect them in anyways.

How very wrong he was.

Mr. Dursley might have drifted into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting still as still as a statue. it was midnight when it moved at all.

A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.

Nothing like this man had ever seen in privet drive. He was tall thin and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which was long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak which swept the ground and high-heeled buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that everything from his high boots to his name was unwelcomed here. He was busy rummaging his cloak looking for something. But he seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason the sight of cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered,' I should have known.'

He had found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again- next lamp went out. 12 times he clicked it and whole street went in darkness and the only two pinpricks were left into the darkness were the cat's eyes watching him. Dumbledore slipped back the put-outer in his cloak and set off down the street towards number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.

'Fancy seeing you here, professor McGonagall.'

He turned to smile at the tabby cat, but it had gone. Instead there was a severe looking woman who was wearing square glasses same as the marking around cat's eyes. She too was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her hairs tied in a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.

'how did u knew it was me?'

' my dear professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly.'

' you'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall for a whole day.'

' whole day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feast on my way here'

McGonagall sniffed angrily.

' oh yes everyone is celebrating, all right,' she said impatiently. ' you'd think they'd be a bit more careful but no - even muggles noticed something is going on. It was on their news' she jerked her head towards the dark living room window of dursley's house. ' I heard it, flock of owls … shooting stars… well, they are not completely stupid they were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in kent- I'll bet it was dedalus diggle. He never had much sense.'

' you cant blame them,' Dumbledore said gently ', we have had precious little to celebrate in eleven years'

' I know that, but that's no reason to be downright careless, out o the strets in broad daylight, not even dressed in muggle clothes swapping rumors.' she threw him a sharp sideway glance as though hoping he will continue but he didn't so she went on,' A fine thing would be if on the very day you-know-who seemed have gone at last, the muggles would discover about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?'

' it certainly seems so, we have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a sherbet lemon?'

' a what?'

" a Sherbet lemon. They're a kind of muggle sweet I am rather fond of.'

' no, thank you.' She said coldly as though she didn't think this was the moment for sherbet lemons. ' as I say even if you-know-who has gone -'

' my dear professor surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? all this you-know-who nonsense - for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name; Voldemort ' McGonagall flinched' itall seems to be so confusing if we keep saying you-know-who. I have never seen any reason to be frightened of calling him Voldemort.'

' I know you haven't ' said McGonagall half exasperated half admiring ' but you are different. Everyone knows you are the only one you know- oh, all right Voldemort - was ever afraid of.'

' you flatter me,' said Dumbledore calmly ' Voldemort had powers I will never have'

' only cause you are too noble to use them'

' its lucky its dark I haven't blushed so much since madam promfoy told me she liked my new ear muffs'

Professor mcgonagall threw him a sharp look and said ' owls are nothing to the rumors that are flying around about why he's disappeared? about what finally stopped him?'

' What they are saying,' she pressed on ' is that last night Voldemort turned up in Gordric,s Hollow. He went to find potters. The rumor is that lily and james potter are- are - that they're - dead.'

Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.

' lily and james… I cant believe it… I didn't want to believe it… oh Albus…'

Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. ' I know … I know.. ' he said heavily.

Professor Mcgonagall's voice trembled as she went on ,' that's notat all. They've saying he tried to kill the potter's daughter and son. But he couldn't. he couldn't kill those little children. No one knows why, or how, but they are saying that when he couldn't kill Aviana and harry potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke - and that's why he is gone.'

Dumbledore nodded glumly.

' its- its true?' faltered professor mcgonagall. ' after all he had done he couldn't kill two little children? Its just astounding… of all the things to stop him … but how in the name of heaven did Aviana and harry survive?'

' we can only guess' said Dumbledore ' we may never know.'

Professor McGonagall pulled out a laced handkerchief and dabbed her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took out a golden watch from hispocket and examined it.

It was a very odd watch which had twelve hands but no number instead, there were little planets revolving around. it must have made sense to Dumbledore cause he put it back n his pocket and said ' hagrid is late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?'

'yes,' said professor McGonagall . ' and I don't suppose you are going to tell me why you are here of all places'

' I've come to bring aviana and harry to their aunt and uncle. They're the only family they have left now'

'you don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here?' cried professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at the number four ' Dumbledore you can't. I have been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they have got this son- I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street screaming for sweets. Harry and Aviana potter come and live here!'

' it's the best place for them' said Dumbledore firmly ' their aunt and uncle would be able to explain them everything when they are older. I have written them a letter'

'A letter?' repeated professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back on the wall " really, Dumbledore , you think you can explain allof this in a _letter_? These people wil never understand them! They'll be be famous- legends- I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as potter twins day in future- there will be books written about them - every child in our world will know their name!'

' Exactly!' said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half moon glasses. ' it would be enough to turn any one's head. Famous before they can walk talk! Famous for something they don't even remember! Cant you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he is ready to take it?'

Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed and then said,' yes, yes you are right, of course. But how are those two getting here?'

"hagrid is bringing them"

' you think it is wise to trust hagrid with something as important as this?'

' I would trust hagrid with my life' said Dumbledore.

' I am not saying his heart isn't in right place,' said professor McGonagall grudgingly ' but you cant pretend he isn't careless he does tend to- what was that?'

A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they lok up and down the street for some sign of headlight; it swelled to a roar as they looked up to the sky- and huge motorbike fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.

If the motorbike was huge, it was nothing compared to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild - long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands size of dustbin lids and his feet in their leather boots ere like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.

'Hagrid,' said Dumbledore, sounding relieved.' At last. And where did you get that motorbike?'

"Borrowed it,' said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorbike as he spoke,' young Sirius black lent it to me. I have got them, sir.'

" no problems were there?'

'no sir, house was almost destroyed but got him out all right before the muggle started swarming around. They fell asleep as they were flying over Bristol.'

Dumbledore and McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, were a boy and girl fast asleep .both had tufts of jet black hair growing over their head. Even though the girl's forehead seemed to be alright the boy seemed to have a curiously shaped cut over his forehead, like a bolt of lightning.

" is that where-' whispered McGonagall.

' yes,' said Dumbledore 'he will have that scar forever.'

' does Aviana have scar too?' asked McGonagall.

' it seems the one to take hit from the curse was harry,perhaps. But this doesn't means she is unaffected by the curse.' Dumbledore explained calmly.

'couldn't you do something about harry's scar, Dumbledore?'

" even if I could, I wouldn't. scars can come in useful. I have one myself above my left knee which is a perfect map of London underground. Well- give them here Hagrid - we'd better get over with this over with.'

Dumbledore took the twins in his hands and turned towards the Dursley's house.

" could i- could I say goodbye to them sir?' asked Hagrid.

He bent his great, shaggy head over the twins and gave them what must be a very scratchy whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.

'shhh!' hissed professor McGonagall,' you will wake the muggles!'

'S-s-sorry,' sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it.' But I c-c-cant stand it - Lily and James dead - an' poor little Aviana and harry off ter live with muggles-'

' yes-yes its all very sad but get a grip over yourself, Hagrid or we will be found.' Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on his arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked over to the front door. He laid harry and Aviana gently on the doorstep, took out a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Aviana's side of blankets and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood side by side looking at the little bundle; hagrid's shoulder shook, professor McGonagall blinked furiously and the twinkly light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone gone out.

' well ,' said Dumbledore finally,' that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and joi the celebration's.'

'Yeah,' said Hagrid in a very muffled voice ' I'd best get this bike away. G'night, professor McGonagall- professor Dumbledore, sir.'

Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself on to the motorbike and kicked the engine into the life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.

' I shall see you soon, I expect, professor McGonagall ,' said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Mc gonagall blew her nose in reply.

Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the end he stopped and took out the silver put-outer. He clicked it once so that 12 balls of lights sped back to their lamps and privet drive glowed orange, so that he can make out a tabby cat slinking around the other corner and he could make out the tiny bundle of blankets on the door step of number four.

'Good luck Aviana and harry.'he said as he was gone with a swish of cloak.

Harry rolled over in the blankets without waking up while Aviana kept on sleeping while hugging her brother, with harry's small hand closed around hers not knowing they were famous, not knowing they were special not knowing they would be woke up by Mrs. Dursley's scream in a few hours as she would open her front door to put out milk bottles, nor that they would spend next few weeks being prodded and pinched by their Dudley… they couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: ' To Aviana and Harry potter- the ones who lived !'


End file.
